The Love Affair of Mel Jones and Helen Parr
by John2851
Summary: Learning that being two moms for two daughters wasn't going to be as simple as Helen Parr and Mel Jones would have to do whatever it takes to make their stubborn daughter Violet, who dislikes the idea of having two moms to accept their love for one another just like her sister Coraline. Can the two Women's pull the impossible and raise a all girls family? or What?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles or Coraline.****Warning: This is a Girl x Girl!. This story contains Futanari!. You've been warned!.**

**Chapter 1**

"I love you. You know that right?."

"Of course I know you love me. What else did we divorce our husbands so we can be together?."

"Hmm good point Mel. Still I just hope that our daughter would just accept you as her other mother."

On the the nice soft Queen size bed laying down together looking up at the ceiling. Mel Jones and Helen Parr were together as wife and wife since the day they talked about being together, and become great moms to their daughters Caroline and Violet. One of them liked the idea of having two moms as it sounded like fun and interesting to think about, while the other one was disgusted with the idea and wished this have never happened. Mel tried for the past first week to bond with Violet and try to make her like her, but Violet refuse to open up to her and never accepted her as her other mother. Helen currently grounded Violet for her little stink attitude for calling herself and Mel bunch of stupid ass dikes. She grounded her for a week and hoped that her punishment was good enough for Violet to both learn and apology for her bad mouth, but that's not going to happen anytime soon as Violet refused to apologize to her or Mel.

"You didn't have to ground her Helen. She just having trouble settling in the idea of having two moms, plus Violet is going through some changes from becoming a young woman." Mel explained to Helen while snuggling her nose to her ear.

Helen smiled when Mel did that to her as she place her hand on her nice rounded hips, and went to rubbing it slowly to give her lover a nice ass massage.

"You might be right Mel. Violet is growing into a young woman and she's in her mood swings...unfortunately." Helen said rolling her eyes in ignorance.

"Trust me Helen I'll make sure that Violet is going to love me as her mom, and I just need to wait for the right moment for her to just open up." said Mel as she got on top of her beloved women.

Helen smirked seductive when seeing this as Mel smirked the same as she lean down to make contact with Helen's, and then made their lips touched with playful kisses just to tease each other and then stopped to make out with one another as the kiss was like magic. They kissed when they were young as the two were old highschool friends, as the two would always hang out together and even had sleepovers every now and then. They really liked each other as Helen was a shemale due to being born with both women and man parts, in which her man hormones acted up when going into her period and started liking girls like any other guy. The Doctor have told her that she can get another women pregnant if not wearing any protection, and then told her that she can get surgery to remove her man parts and be a full women.

Mel on the other hand wanted Helen to post hold the surgery as she wanted to be impregnate by her, so she can at least make a child with her so they can raise their very own biological baby. And so Helen was going to allow it just so she can impregnate Mel so the two can have a baby of their own together. Currently now Mel felt Helen's dick getting hard and erected in between her legs making her smirk in pleasure. Helen smirked as well when feeling her penis touching Mel's soft sweet pussy making the Super moan. Having the idea on what she's planning on, Mel took off her grey shirt and then took off her bra revealing her massive big B cups. Helen smiled seeing those large massive melons making her wet from both her penis and pussy, and started undoing her clothes and showed her massive B cups to her women.

"Now let's start with this." Mel said, grabbing Helen's penis with her soft hand and went to putting her whole mouth on the whole member.

She sucked the women's man part like it was a Lifesaver candy sucker, as she licked like she just bought it from her favorite childhood candy store. Helen grinned hard through her teeth while having her hand on Mel's head as the sucking was getting all too good in her penis. Mel smiled through the sucking and pulled her mouth out from her sucker, creating strands of saliva from her mouth to Helen's dick. Then she started to get up and took a seat on her penis making both of them moan in satisfaction, as she started to jump up and down like playing a big beach ball only except she's playing with a big dick as it was all in her ass.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Hellllllleeeeeeennnn. This feels so good!." Mel whispered so that way their daughters won't hear them doing it.

"I know Mel!. This feels so good!. Oh, just imagine when we try making our own baby!." Helen yelled in a whisper, but her moan was loud enough to be heard across the hall.

The sound reached the girls room as the two were minding their own business, as one was at the window putting up vegetable seeds packets in a roll, while other one was on her bed reading her magazine trying to ignore the noises from the other room with a mad face expression. Both Coraline and Violet got along like blooded sisters as the two were just like friends from school, as Coraline welcomed Violet to both her life and room while Violet welcomed Coraline into her life but didn't do so with her mother. Right now, Coraline finished putting up the last pack of seeds up against the window while watching the rain pouring down like cats and dogs, and slightly looked back her new older sister who was her age inin which they were both fifteen but Violet was born a month before hers.

"They're doing it again." Coraline told her sister who was still reading her magazine.

"Yeah, I know Coraline and I freaking hate it." Violet said, slamming her magazine down on her bed with her arms crossed with a very angry face expression.

Coraline looked disappointed when hearing it from her own sisters mouth. She hoped that Violet would just accepted the love of their moms and be happy for them and this new family, but remembered her mom telling her that it was going to take some time for Violet to get use to the idea of having more than one mom. Mel also told her to make Violet feel right at home and made sure that she felt very comfortable to live in, and always spend time with her no matter what if she had her own plans. And so she did what was being asked as she went over to her PlayStation 4 and went to turning it on, and then grabbed both controllers and sat down on Violet's bed and set the other controller beside her and smiled.

"Come on Vi let us play some PlayStation." She suggested when selecting a game that was already in the system.

Violet looked at the game controller and shrugged her shoulders, and went to picking up the controller and went to playing with her little sister with smirk on her face. Coraline smiled happily as her plan had worked as the two went to playing rated M game in which was Grand Theft Auto. The playing was going great so far as Coraline turned up the volume on the TV so Violet won't quit playing, just because she hears their moms fucking each other. And speaking of their moms, the two were currently going hard in the bedroom as Helen was seating down on the edge of the bed, while holding Mel as she had both arms wrapped around both of her legs up as both of her hands were connected together, as it was on the back of Mels neck as her ass as seating on top of her penis as both them was getting wetter and wetter like if water just fell down on them.

Helen was bouncing herself and Mel up and down, as Mel was grinding her teeth with her eyes a tight bit cross eyed as the girl on girl sex was that amazing. Both women huffed as neither of them wasn't out of energy as the two had a lot of energy to burn, especially Helen as she let go of Mel and stretched her penis to her vagina and went to going faster into the women. Mel groaned in pure pleasure as both of her breasts squirted out some fresh milk from her nipples, as Helen felt her nipples shooting out some milk as well causing a great massive increase in moaning. Putting full speed into her vagina with strong loving from her penis, Helen grabbed both of her breasts and hold them in her hands as the pleasure of another woman was outstanding enjoyable.

"Milk me Helen!. Milk me like a bitch cow in a all girls lesbian dairy farm!." Mel yelled, thinking that she was a cow and Helen was her owner, caretaker, and a hot farm Cowgirl.

"Okay whatever you say Mel. I'll milk you like a cow in a lesbian dairy farm. And we're going to make delicious milk and ice cream!." Helen told her as she let go of her breasts and went to touching Mel's B cups and went to milking her like a cow.

Mel hollered in moan as her boobs were shooting out loads of milk, hitting Helen's face like a water hose shooting water as the milk was all over her hit sweaty body. What make things crazy was that Helen started to blow out her own load of milk all over Mel as well. Mel licked the sweet substance in her mouth and air kissed Helen for more pleasure. Helen grinned sexually causing the milk mix with saliva in her mouth to fall down on her face, causing Mel to lick it off her face and savory the taste in her mouth as Helen resumed back to milking Mel like a sweet cow she was.

"Who's a good lesbian cow?. You are Mel, you are Mel." Helen said milking the hound out of the womens nipples.

"And whose a good Cowgirl?. You are Helen, you are Helen." Mel responded back grabbing Helen's boobs and did the milking.

Feeling a huge build up from her penis as both her parts was getting ready to explode, as Helen felt it finally coming out as she let go of Mel's boobs and went grabbing her penis and balls as Mel know what's going to happen as stood up with her knees and grab Helen's dick and open her mouth, and use her other hand to use her fingers to tickle her balls thus encouraging her to climax full stream. All the cum hit it Mel in the mouth and face while she climaxed all over the bed. The two collapsed together on the bed as Helen grabbed both of Mel's feet and went to massaging it nicely while Mel rested on her pillow, and fall asleep due to being extremely tired and worn out from having sex as she smiled happily in her sleep. Helen smiled happily after finally cumming to her wife and know next time she's cumming in Mels womb and make sure she gets pregnant, and then use her money that was saved up in her bank account to pay for her surgery so she can finally be a full women instead of being a shemale.

She rubbed her wife's sweet sweaty feet as she massage the muscle and joints in happiness, when she lifted one of her feet on place a kiss on her big toe and then went to planting kisses on her bottom foot showing how much she truly loved this women as she know deep down that Mel was going to be a good mother to her Violet, and know that Violet will soon one day liked to call Mel her mom instead of calling her first name. Helen got upset when Violet called her wife by her first name, and wanted to slap the hell out of her but Mel prevented that from happening as she seriously warned Helen to never lay a hand on her new daughter, or else she will never forgive her and never will in her life. And so Helen respected her lovers wishes and keep her beating to the side. She never wanted to hurt Violet in her life as it was wrong to lay a hand on a child, but damn it she's not going to let no one disrespect her women. Blood or no blood.

**Next Morning...**

"Ready for school Coraline?." asked Helen pouring her and Mels special milk, into her daughters fresh made oatmeal.

"I'm sure am Mom!. Mmmmmm this milk taste so good in my oatmeal." Coraline said, eating away as the milk gave her meal a strong sweet taste.

"You have no idea pumpkin." Helen told her with a smile while adding some of that special milk in her black coffee.

Mel smiled while cutting up her cooked sausage patties and eggs, as she looked at Violet who was eating her breakfast quietly and not wanting to talk to anyone at the table especially Mel. Mel truly wanted Violet to love her like a daughter should but she had to work her way, in order for her to become a mother to her and hope that one of her plans would work. So she started off by ordering two tickets to the county fair, while Helen wanted so alone time with Coraline as the two wanted to know each other more better. Her mind was cut off when hearing the school bus horn outside of their home, making both girls eat up quick and headed out with their book bags on their backs and headed out.

"Bye moms I'll see you later!." Coraline said giving both of her moms a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Coraline will see you later!." both Helen and Mel said it together when Coraline rushed right out of the house.

Violet just roll her eyes as she headed out to leave.

"Vi are you forgetting something?." Helen said sternly.

Violet turned around and said in a quick manner. "Fine!. Bye Mom." She said and looked at Mel. "Bye Mel." With that she headed out ignoring Helen calling her back to say bye to Mel respectfully. Mel place a hand on her lap to get Helen's attention as she stopped her from getting up.

"Helen give our baby some time to readjust. I know deep down Violet loves me and I know that, I can bring that love out of her if you just let her warm up." Mel said leaning over to kiss her women.

"Okay Mel you win. I'll let Violet have enough time to open up to you." Helen told her kissing back and went to resuming back to eating.

The two finished eating and washed the dishes and put them away, and headed to work as Mel went to her laptop and went to work while Helen went to change into her Elastigirl suite as this was her part time job, while her full job was being a Drivers Ed teacher. Mel smiled when that tight thick ass moved around from her sight as Helen bended down to pick up her red mask that she dropped on the floor, and showed her full moon ass to Mel.

"I sure hope that your pants get ripped out so I can see that sweet ass and thong of yours." said Mel licking her lips for taste.

Helen turned around and smiled after that and put on her mask and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry Mel you'll might get that wish granted. Until then baby, see ya." Helen said speed walking out of the house and went into her Elastigirl motorcycle that she hid in the garage, and drove off in full high speed with no problem doing so as she was far gone.

"I'm going to slap that sweet big bubble ass of yours when you get back home baby." Mel said, talking to herself while lifting up her mug of hot coffee to her lips.

Then done taking a sip from her fresh brew coffee she focused back to the screen and went to typing away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At their home packing their things for a week trip to the beach for a family vacation, since it was spring break and they needed some family time. Helen just got done packing her and Mels bags into the van and closed the trunk and headed inside of the house, where her happy go lucky wife was excited to go as she rented a beach house close to the shore and can't wait to spend time with her lovable family.

Sure it would be fun for them to be a happy family, but to Helen it would be hell due to Violet still being a pain in the ass. From what Mel have told her, she and Violet didn't hit it off in the bonding process as the trip to the fair didn't go so well that Mel have both wanted and hoped. She brought tickets for Violet to ride all the rides, and then buy her all the sweets that the fair has to offer, and even play ring toss to win the girl a stuff bunny. But Violet didn't want anything from Mel that she spent her hard earn cash for her, but the young teen spent that day by herself and kept her distance away form her. It sadden Mel to the point she drop a few tears as she really wanted to make Violet like her enough to call her mom, and instead of being called by her first name in which she didn't like it not one bit.

After hearing that form her lover, Helen was about to march upstairs and gave her daughter an ass whupping that she will never forget, that is if Mel didn't stopped her attempts to make it happen as she still act motherly to her stepdaughter. Even though she doesn't respect or call her mommy, she still protect her little Violet from her aggressive shemale wife. Helen didn't want to beat the hell out of her daughter as she still a mom but she refused to let her Mel get hurt, both mentally and physically and would do absolutely anything to prevent that form happening. Currently, Mel was finished packing up some snacks in her sunny day bag and filled up to the top, and zipped up the best way she can since the bag was stuffed with so much snacks.

"Here Helen this is the last thing we need to get pack in. Boy, I'm so glad I had the chance to rent out that beach house before anyone else did." said Mel after handing her lover the bag.

"You can say that again pumpkin, cause we needed this break to spend time with each other as a family." Helen said just before planting a kiss on her lips, in which made Mel smile and kissed right back.

The two stopped kiss teasing when hearing some footsteps coming in, and see it was Coraline who was wearing her grey sleeveless shirt, with a pair of blue jeans shorts and had on her red sandals. And to top it off she had her white sun hat on, and had her bag of her things in hands. "Hi, Mom and Mommy, I have my things ready." Coraline said with a bright smile, that made both moms happy to see that one of their daughters is excited to go to the beach. "That's great honey, go ahead and get in the car so we can get going." said Mel with a smile around her face. Coraline nodded and headed out the door and got in the car, with her seatbelt on and ready to ride. When getting married to each other, Helen wanted to be called mom since she was the head of the house let alone had shemale parts to back it up, while Mel was called mommy since she is a full women and such. Either way they've both been called moms by their blue haired daughter as it didn't matter to her and why should it matter to them as well.

"Okay, now all need now is pain in the fucking ass daughter of ours, since she's not in the car with her sister." Helen grumpily said when walking out of the kitchen, with Mel behind her to make sure she doesn't do anything to harm the child.

They stopped at the first step of the stairs, as Helen gather her strength and said. "Violet get your ass out of your room and get in the car with sister!." The two waited for about five seconds until they heard the door being open, and hear their upset daughter say without fear of getting the consequences. "Make me Dyke!." And slammed the door hard thus making Mel jump up when her the slammed. Helen scolded darkly and was currently now pissed off when being called a dyke. "That's it I'm going to kick that little girls ass." Helen said making the attempt to march upstairs and go beat the living hell out of Violet, and planning on pulling her downstairs using her own hair. "Helen no!." Mel quickly ran up the stairs and blocked her lover from moving any further, and put her hands out to prevent Helen from getting pass her. Helen put both hands on her hips and still had her angry look on her face, as she talked through her closed teeth. "Mel get out of my way please. I want to just beat our baby girl to the point she can't feel anything." At that point after hearing those deadly words, Mel scolded and put her hands on her hips and made her right foot tapped with a good rhythm.

"Helen you're not going to put a hand on our daughter. She is just going through some difficulties on having two moms instead of one, plus she moved out from Metropolis and moved here in Ashland, Oregan." Mel explained to her when seeing Helen slowly calmed down a little, while she continue telling her more. "Yes, I know that Violet doesn't like me...yet, but rest of sure she will one day. Until then she's going to be this way and can you please, just go into the car and wait until I get Violet out of the house and into the car." Helen sighed and turned around to leave and go do what Mel have said to her and get into the car, and let her wife handle it and mumble cussed out while getting into the car. When seeing Helen was out of sight she then made her way up to the stairs, and approach to the closed door with a already what to do mind in her head, and gave a knock. "Violet honey?." "Go away!." Violet answered back with bitter anger in voice. Mel soften her voice up a bit more and said.

"Vi darling I planned this vacation specially for you and Coraline, so you two can have fun and have some great memories together."

"I'm not going. I'm not going out in public when people see me have two moms, instead of just having a mom and a dad." Violet said who was laying up against the door with her hands crossed, with a sour face expression as she didn't want to go anywhere with Mel.

Mel had another backup plan if her first attempt failed, as she knows this was going to be the shooter on getting Violet out of that room and into the car, as there's one thing that will change the girls mind. "Well that's a darn shame really. Geez, Coraline was really looking forward on going to the beach, and spend time with her favorite sister." "Favorite sister?." Violet asked with interest in her voice. Mel smiled when seeing that her backup plan was already affecting Violet, and going to finish it off sweetly. "Yeah, even though she is the only child, but still she really wanted to hang out with you and get to know you better and such. Sigh, well I guess that, I'll have to break the sad news to her and receive a very dissapointed young lady in return." Not long she saw the door open up and out came Violet wearing the twin outfit as Coraline, and carried her bag and headed downstairs not once looking at Mel, and headed out of the door while Mel smirked on a job well done on her part and headed to join them.

When putting both locks down on the door and then take out her phone to put on the alarm system, she then went into the car to seat in the passenger side while Helen was impressed on how well Mel did with Violet before driving out to head to the highway. It took about five hours with both Helen and Mel arguing on which route to take and which place to visit, upon getting into the beach after done bringing their things inside of their house. Coraline was listening to her music peacefully while Violet was playing Clash of Clans on her phone to pass time, and let her eyes glued to her screen and not wanting to lose focus on her attempt victory.

Coraline was looking out of the window and cars go by and still listening to her music, until her phone beeped a text making her look at her phone and see who interrupted her jazz. She paused the music player on her phone and checked to see who was messing with her vacation time, but quickly soften up when seeing the name of the text let alone the message.

**Riley: Hey, Coraline, how's your cute sister doing?.**

This was Coraline and Violet's best friend from school whose name was Riley Anderson, who moved from Minnesota to San Francisco, and now currently moved in Oregon after her dad got a crazy outstanding business deal. To top it off about Riley she was also a lesbian girl who had a crush on none other than Violet, in which her sister haven't caught the signs of their friend liking her. Coraline remembered that Riley confessed to her in the Girls Bathroom, and said she has a crush on Violet and wanted to be with her as her loyal girlfriend. At first Coraline was shock to learn that Riley liked girls but find a way to stay calm about it and relax under pressure, after hearing that she been that way since she laid eyes on Violet. Riley made every attempt to make Violet notice her by sending her some candy in her locker or even wrote poems, but however Violet ignored them thinking that it must be a school prank and wasn't going to be the laughing at victim.

**Coraline: Violet is doing find. What about you?.**

Coraline texted back without knowing that Riley was waiting for a response, when getting a fast text from and see had laughing emoji in her message.

**Riley: LOL!. I'm doing awesome Catty!. It's your sister that I'm wondering about. Has she asked about me?.**

With an eye roll she texted back and went back into listening to her music, while Riley read the text message nice and slow to prevent any miss understandings as the words were typed.

**Coraline: You're wasting your time on my sister Riley. She's not a lesbian she's straight, and I don't want you to be sad about the news but...here it is.**

Another text was sent back to Coraline but quickly ignore it and just focus on her vacation, and listen back to her lovable music went back to looking out the window. "Okay, you two we're just twenty minutes away to the beach." Mel announced sinfully. "Yep, and when we get there, you two will be playing in the water while we have some...personal time." Helen said grinning at Mel who in which return blushing red, and felt herself getting wet without even fingering herself!. Violet mumble something under her breath and think nobody heard her, but Helen on the other hand heard her smart comment and quickly reminded herself not to fight her and let it be, for Mel and Coralines sake.

Coraline too heard Violet's smart comment as well and promise that she will keep chaos down, throughout the whole week as she didn't want to see her family fight on spring break vacation. When feeling as if time have flown by fast, the family arrived at the beach after seeing so many gift shops and seafood restaurants, and even seeing people in their swimming outfits carrying surfboards in their hands. Mel guided Helen to where the rented beach house was located, as it took about at least five minutes until seeing the small but big enough all white beach house that had one big palm tree in front as Helen droved in the driveway and turned off the engine.

Then the four went to unpacking the car and walked up the steps as Mel had the key to the door, and left the door wide open for everyone to get everything out of the car. Helen grabbed their luggage and headed inside and headed straight to the hallway where their rooms were in, and found the master bedroom and set the bags down while Coraline and Violet founded their twin bedroom and went to settle in. Making sure that everything was inside of the beach house, both Coraline and Violet didn't take long on changing into their matching blue swimsuits and grab some money that they saved up, and headed out to have fun in the water and buy themselves some ice cream while doing so. Mel and Helen on the other hand had already changed into their swimsuits, as Mel wore her all black swimsuit with a black towel wrapped around her bottom part of her body and headed outside, with a picnic basket and umbrella in hands and went out to find a perfect spot on the sand.

Helen got out of the beach house wearing her red swimsuit outfit and had a towel wrapped up around her waist, covering her bottom part and had a big bottle of sunscreen and put on her sandals before walking down the steps and go find her wife. It didn't take long to find Mel who was laying down on her stomach and underneath the big umbrella, while Helen headed towards her while putting on sunblock on her arms and face, and planned on putting some on Mel since she didn't put any on when leaving the beach house. "Mel are you planning on having a sunburn?." Helen asked with a smile when standing up with the bottle of sunblock in hand, with the lid still open. Mel open her eyes and looked up at her lover and smiled and said. "Well don't just stand there baby, rub me down all the way." With that she sit up halfway and undid her towel and sat it to the side, and layed back down to reveal her sexy hot fine big thick ass that was so juicy to Helen that made her bite her lip, and felt her penis getting hard while accidently squeezing the sunblock bottle and squirted a bunch to Mels amusement. "Like what you see baby?. Because it's all yours."

Helen licked her lips lustfully at how Mel rubbed her fine ass to make the women go fuck her, but reminded herself that she was outside and can't do anything inappropriate when young kids are around. "I'm going to enjoy impregnate you when we're ready to have our first baby together." said Helen who slightly looked down at her covered bottom part, and then went unwrapping it and saw her massive foot long dick sticking through her thong, and was blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, my!. Helen you're so stone hard!. Well I guess that, I have to make it small when we go back inside the house." Mel said already feeling her tongue licking her lips and wanted to suck Helen, but also told herself not to show any type of sex at the family beach and didn't want to get her family kicked off for her sexuality. "You know I'm so glad that we got together again Mel." Helen begin when seating down and mange to make her penis shrink back, while pouring sunblock on Mels massive ass and started rubbing. "And here I thought you completely forgot about me Helen. It's been years since we crossed paths." Mel added when enjoying her lotion rub.

"Mel, I'll never forget about you. You were always been on my mind for years, and I'm glad that we both saw each other in our Class School Reunion." Helen pointed out when bending over to plant kisses on Mels neck.

"Hmmmm, yeah, I too was glad when see each other again. That one nightstand at that sweet motel became our thing, and made it out secret affair." said Mel, feeling Helen's fingers slowly entering her butt crack and started fingering her ass and pretended it was her penis in her ass.

"Uh yeah, that was the best nights of our lives. And to top it off I popped the question to you, when we we're on our get together at the sweet donut cafe in the back booth. I set the ring in your stuffed chocolate long john."

"And I put your ring in your strawberry shortcake donut, in which you were so close to getting choke on it if it wasn't for me who gave you the choking hazard aid."

Both women laughed at that memory as this was a very special time, and both cried together when realizing that both of them was wanting to propose each other and live together with their daughters.

The two hugged each other and enjoy the view of the ocean waves, and put their arms around each other and embrace with love as the two kissed deeply. Helen and Mel both discussed about Violet's nasty behavior and wondered what they going to do with her, as Mel asked some personal things about her daughter and wanted to know if there was anyway to change her bitter mood. Helen suggested to beat the girl until blood comes out, but Mel refused to let that even happen as she threatened Helen that she will divorce her, and take full custody of both of the kids. Helen was doubting it and calling it a bluff, but Mel was serious about it as she loved Violet and wanted her to like her and protect her form danger.

It didn't take long for them to get satisfied on seeing the pretty ocean, and headed back inside to prep dinner after buying some fish and crab meat from the nearby seafood market, and started baking the sweet seafood and went to making a nice big bowl of salad on the side. "Is there anything that I need to know about Violet?. Helen?." asked Mel when pulling out the hot pan of sweet lemon baked fish out of the oven, and set it down on the stove. "Hmmmmm." Helen was thinking on what information about their daughter that was needed to know, and knew what was to say about Violet. "Violet has the DNA of liking the same sex." Mel stopped cooking and turned around with a shock look and asked. "Violet has a penis like you!?. As in she's a shemale!?." "Mmmmmm, no not quite. Violet is full girl but however she has the cells of liking a girl. You see I have my body checked out, and the doctors had checked Violet's blood cells and come to find out that, Violet has my genes of having a sexual taste in girls."

"So when she starts going through her puberty, she will start to develop the taste of kissing girls?. That's sounds like you Helen." said Mel

"Yes, it does and Violet doesn't know that since I've never told her. And I'll never say it to her and neither will you." Helen said with a serious look and went to resuming back to chopping vegetables.

After dinner was done and over with, Coraline decided to check her phone and read the text from Riley, and see that she had an attachment image to the text. Feeling that it wasn't going to be good to see but had to, to relive the curiosity and checked to see what her best friend wrote. On the text it made Coraline shocked when seeing it was a picture of a completely naked Riley, that really didn't have any boobs but instead she was still a flat chested girl. She was kneeing down on her bed with her arms behind her back, with a big smile on her face while still wearing her yellow shoes. Coraline looked at the picture real good and see that Riley had spread her legs open to show her pussy and vagina, and then see she had another photo of herself showing her nice curved ass as she looked at the camera with a innocent look on her face, making you think she was a true naughty girl.

**Riley: Can you make sure that Violet get these pictures of me?. I really want her to know that, I will be her forever girl and want her to My first when she make me climax. Mmmmmmmm, I'm fingering myself now just by thinking of her!.**

Coraline was discussed to see this on her phone as she didn't like Riley to be sending her, pictures of her naked body and talking about fucking her sister. Her sister!. What came next was deleting the text and pictures and set her phone down on the dresser, and lay down in her bed to relax just before Violet comes in to watch TV. "Riley you have a fucking lust obsession for my sister. If you want to confess your love to Violet, the you should have done so when it was the last Friday before spring break hit." She said when hearing Violet coming in and sat herself down on to her bed, and grab the remote and went to flipping the channels. "Do you want to watch a movie?." Violet asked when focusing her attention to Coraline. She smiled with a shrug and said. "Sure."

**A/N: Riley Anderson is from the Pixar movie Insideout, in case anyone is confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a good day having fun at the beach and calling it a night to get rested up for a tomorrow of fun. The two Moms were huddled together at the couch watching TV, as the two were discussing about what they wanted to do so the kids can both have fun and have the great experience. Right now the two were huddle up together with different pamphlets in their hands, looking at each one to debate where to go first and write it down on the notebook. While looking through each pamphlet that looked both fun and interesting to do. Helen looked at her wife who was really reading each fun facts about each thing, and couldn't wait to get their and enjoy them with her two lovable kids.

"Why?." Helen asked with utter seriousness.

"Why what Helen baby?." Mel asked still having her eyes glued to the pamphlet.

"Why do you keep protecting our smart ass of a daughter when she keeps disrespecting you. Mel why do you keep protecting Violet from getting her little ass best by me?." Helen demanded to know while putting the pamphlets in her hand down.

Mel sigh heavily and sat the pamphlets down on the table, and then folded her arms and looked at her straight in the face. "Because Helen I love Violet. Violet is my daughter and she just confused at this state, and it is our job as Moms to help her through this troubling experience of adapting her new life. Well it feels like it's me that is helping our child."

"Oh, and that's how you think Mel?. You think that I'm not doing my fair share with Violet?." Helen asked now little bit upset about how Mel is saying about her not even trying to help Violet, but she is in her own little way since she is a young teen.

Mel placed her hand on Helens private and gave a gentle squeeze on her crouch, making the solo Super feel absolutely good while moaning in satisfaction. This put a smile on the former Mrs. Jones as she had good soft hands to make Helen scream out in pleasure, while can't wait for that big dick of Helens to to release that great amounts of sweet liquids inside her womb and make that baby. Plus, she had some thinking on about the surgery of Helens man parts remove and don't know weather to, say yes and get the money build up for the cost or even just do another method that didn't involve surgery. The main reason why Helen wanted her futanari removed is because she didn't want to get Mel pregnant the second time, and wanted to be a full fledged woman with their two kids and their first and only biological baby.

"You need to be less aggressive and more peaceful with Violet." Mel told her before letting go of her gentiles and went on top of her to snuggle.

"Okay I'll be a real mom to her Mel. I've been forcing her to like you and make her say mom to you, that I was desperate to make this weird unholy family to work." Helen confessed to her wife before Mel made nose contact with hers.

"That's my Helen Bear." Mel told her before stealing herself a kiss to Helen's amusement.

**Morning Time Around 5:14am...**

Both Caroline and Violet were still in there beds sound asleep having their blinds and curtains all closed up, making sure that no sunlight was going through and disturb their rest. The two happy Moms were peeping in on them and had their hearts melt, when seeing the two sleep so pleasant and looked so adorable when moving around in their sleep.

"Awwww how cute our kids look Mel. They look just like us except for Coraline having blue hair and you have black hair." Helen pointed out before pulling Mel closer to her by the waist.

"Yeah, and that's true Helen. Plus, they are really enjoying their first family vacation together as sisters." Mel said laying her head on her shoulder.

The two backed away form the open door and march their way into the kitchen, and go make a nice big breakfast for themselves and their favorite girls so that way they would be full and ready to head out, and go on their day that they have planned last night for the kids. Both Mel and Helen were partners in the kitchen when it comes down to feeding their girls, as Mel will be the one to be cooking on the stove and while Helen would prep the food to be cooked, and make any special sweets for the kids to enjoy because she loved both her daughters. The two cooks made a great verity of breakfast items for the kids to stuff their mouths in such as fried chicken tenders, a big bowl of turkey bacon and pork bacon, two big bowels of sausage and turkey patties, and two huge plates of pancakes of both chocolate and vanilla. Next the two made a big jug of fresh squeezed orange juice with their own special blend of both strawberry and mango juices, and used some actual slices of lemon to make it taste both sweet and sour at the same time.

All the delicious food aroma that filled up the whole beach house has went right through the hall, and entered the room of the two sisters and caught the the sent that was tickling their noses, and eventually made them wake up from their sleep and can't help but smile about the sweet smell that caught their noses attention. Coraline stretched her arms up and did a good yawn, before looking at her sister and smiled at the raven head girl.

"Good morning Sis did you sleep well?." Coraline said before getting out form her bed to make it back up.

"Mmmmmmm yeah, Coraline I slept fine. Thanks for asking and good morning to you too." Violet said getting out of her bed too.

"Man, do you smell that Vi?. Wow that's got to be our breakfast. Boy, our Moms sure can burn." Coraline told Violet before heading out to go eat.

Violet on the other hand was frowning about the s part in the end of mom and hated it, while scratching her head before walking out of the their bedroom to have breakfast. Truth be told she hated having two moms and had to make sure that the two wouldn't come pick her up from school, and just let her birth mom pick her up and let Mel pick up Coraline after school. When arriving to Oregon and had to tolerate the new change, the young Super had told the two that when they come pick her and Coraline up they have to go one at the time, to prevent anyone from noticing that she has two Moms. Mel was hurt to hear this form her own child while Helen was so fucking pissed off, but had to keep in mind that Violet wasn't completely settled in on the idea of having two Moms and so that's a working area to be mess with.

Upon arriving at the table to eat their breakfast, Violet didn't bother to say hi or even say good morning to Mel who wasn't really expecting a response from her stepdaughter. _"She's going to open up to me one day. Deep down she loves me but just don't show it."_ Mel thought before eating her personal cooked oatmeal. "So guys what do you two have planned for today?." Coraline asked while putting jelly on her toast. Helen explained to her daughters that they were going to have fun at going to the aquarium first, and then head to the fun amusement park that the beach has to offer and then go to the famous seafood buffet restaurant for lunch. And last but not least go to the museum that was a must see, in which both Helen and Mel were too excited to take their kids to go see and bring home a gift from the shop. After eating just about enough breakfast the two headed to go change clothes for the day, while the two mothers were packing up the left over food and sat it into the fridge and then go change clothes.

"I'm going to the bathroom first Coraline." Violet told her before leaving to go wash and change.

"Alright." Coraline told her while choosing which clothes to wear for the day.

Next, after picking the clothes that she wanted to wear, she then heard her phone going off. Coraline turned around to where her phone was currently seating on the small drawer, while not knowing who was calling her due to putting it on vibrate last night and couldn't hurt to check on who was trying to reach her. She picked up and gave a good glance at the number and groaned in pure frustration, when seeing the number and the face of the person that was calling her, and just wanted to hang up the phone but couldn't do that to her best friend and so she had to submit. **"Yes?."** Coraline begin to say before hearing Riley on the other end. **"Hey, Coraline!. Good morning buddy, did Violet saw my****special pictures?. Oh, I bet she was fingering herself in her sleep when she saw them."** Riley replied back with a voice of pure excitement while on her bed, touching herself in her own pussy. Coraline rolled her eyes in great discuss with what just being asked of her, while being lucky that Violet wasn't around to ask who was on her phone. She just rolled her eyes once more before going over to close the door and make sure their conversation was completely private, before talking to her best friend without anyone ease dropping on them.

**"Riley quit thinking about my sister cause, that's so disturbing and highly inappropriate for you to think of her in that way." **Coraline told her with great seriousness on protecting her sister.

**"Oh, come on Coraline she's fine as fuck."** Riley argued back in defense while stopping herself form masterbating.

**"Riley that's my sister. Hell, if you love her so much then why don't you just come out and tell her, and just tell her that you're in love with her?." **Coraline asked of her and got a good strong few seconds of silence.

In truth, Riley wanted to open her lesbian sexuality to Violet and wanted to be with her but was scared. Too scared to tell her how she's feels about her and didn't want to destroy their friendship, and didn't want to lose the love of her life and couldn't afford to let that become a reality. Coraline waited on the other line and felt that she just hit Riley's weak spot, and hope it didn't hurt her in any other way for that matter. Next, she heard a sigh form the other end before hearing her best friend speak. **"I'm scared okay. I'm too scared to tell Vi how I feel and I don't want to lose her."** Riley begin to choke up in which caught Coraline's attention with high concern. **"R...R...Riley?. Are you okay buddy?."**

**"I just thought that maybe you would support and help me with my lifestyle. I'm a lesbian and I'm proud of it but you're not. I thought you're my best friend Coraline?!." **Riley yelled with sobs.

Coraline did the best that she could to calm her down before Violet returns form the bathroom. Luckily she did before hearing her sobbing like a nut, and promised to call her back when she had the free time and hanged up before hearing the door open. Violet came in wearing matching red shirt are shorts and along with a pair of red Nike slippers, while having a curious look upon her face before even saying anything to her sister. "Why did you shut the door Coraline?. Were you planning on changing in our bedroom?." With quick thinking and thanks to Violet's excuse questions, Coraline smiled with her head nodding. "Oh, yeah, I was planning on getting dressed but then decided to get ready in the bathroom instead Sis." Not wanting for another question being ask, Coraline quickly picked up her clothes that she picked out that was laying on her bed nicely folded, and speed walked right out of that room without even letting Violet say anything to her as much to her concern. She shrugged her shoulders and continue on getting ready for the day that has been planned by her **moms**, and also try not to throw up on saying it.

It took about a few minutes before all four went into the car and drove out, heading to their first stop of fun activities. They took a nice four hour sight see at the aquarium plus, a forty-five minute 3D documentary about ocean life and how to keep it safe from extinction. Next, they headed towards the amusement park near the beach and let the girls go wild on riding all the rides, while both Helen and Mel take the ocean love boat ride tunnel and same personal private R and R before going to another ride after that, while Violet and Coraline go nuts on the side games and took turns on winning themselves a stuff animal together. The two won a big super soft pink rabbit and automatically loved it, while both taking turns on holding it when heading to the popular seafood buffet restaurant that was just a few blocks close to the amusement park, and had to sat at one of the restaurants benches and had to wait for their moms to come.

"Can I ask you something Vi?." Coraline stopped playing their rabbit and looked at her sister.

"Ask me about what Coraline?. This has better not be about the moms issue." Violet warned with an eyebrow raise.

Coraline slowly nodded and said, "It is. Why do you hate my mom so much?. She hasn't done anything wrong to you plus, she has tried to make you like her since the day that you two first met."

Violet took a deep breath before saying anything. "Because Coraline she has turned my own mother into a lesbian and thus, cause her to file a divorce on my dad and cause me to not see either him, Dash or Jack Jack. That is if it's my dads turn to go with sincesince that was the divorce deal."

When explaining her hate against her mom and demanded to be the end of discussion, Coraline bit her lip while having her mind on what to do in this unpredictable situation. She wished that she could just find a quick fast answer to the issue at hand but, that's not how life works based on what Mel had told her a couple of times before and just had to take her life lesson advice. **_"Just wait for the answer to come to you and you'll do the rest."_** That saying wasn't really much to be thankful for if you're Coraline Mella Jones. She glanced her eyes over to the right and see their moms walking up, while holding their hands together while also seeing her mother resting her head on Helen's left shoulder. Violet scolded with an eye roll before turning her back to not see them, while both Helen and Mel had caught that from their own sight as each of them had emotions.

Helen was felt full of hot burning rage while Mel felt sadness like the cold icy water, as if she was swimming in the pool of plain polar caps ice water. Getting inside was the easiest part for this fantastic family but seating down, and eating together will be a huge difficult challenge for Coraline. They sat down and ordered their drinks just before going to the buffet table, and help themselves with the seafood selection that the so called famous restaurant has to offer. Violet had herself some fresh boiled crab legs with deep fried clam meat, while Coraline had fried catfish nuggets with the side of coleslaw and fries. Their moms had the same meal on their pleats in which were a big helping of jumbo shrimps, lobster meat, clam chowder soup, and fresh baby fried octopus's. The four ate happily and not have a care in the world surprising Coraline, when seeing that Violet had managed to get along at the dinner table with Mel. Such as asking her to pass the bottle of cocktail sauce or even ask her does want any of her shrimp, in which Mel didn't mind as she was glad to see this side of her daughter and just needed a little bit more push, in order for her to love her and be called mom.

Hours had went by for the family when coming back home to their beach house, since they were completely full off of the tasty and crunchy seafood buffet dinner and wanted to call it a night. Both Helen and Mel had to carried both of their daughters inside and put them to bed, after seeing that they were fed to the point they were able to sleep on it for a good few hours. They tuck both of them in the same bed together after the two thought it would be so cute to take a picture of them plus, they were sisters after all so there's no wrong thing about this situation. Mel gently closed the door before Helen could grab her ass and gave it a nice squeeze, in which in return made the wife smile sweetly. "Getting ahead of the sex game aren't we now?." She asked with a seductive wink. Helen winked back right before taking her off her feet and carried on inside of their bedroom. "Fuck yes I'm getting ahead of the sex game. We're going to climax our bodies out to the max!." Helen told her in a whisper.

Mel giggled and said, "Well I hope that I can last long in the endless night of fucking. I'm going to start sucking your cock and then finger your vagina, until you squirt like a squirt gun."

"And I'm going to fuck all of your holes until you too squirt out like a squirt gun. Now let's enjoy our sexual vacation." Helen told her when closing the door behind them and get it on with her wife.

**_Middle of the Night..._**

Mel got out of her bed after having the most pleasurable orgasm of her life, while heading to the kitchen to make herself a nice glass of warm milk.

But what surprised her when she got into the kitchen was seeing Violet up and seating down at the table, with a toll glass of warn milk in her hand while trying to focus her eye sight on Mel. The first thing that the married woman did was crack a smile and guide her way to the stove, and see the small pot that still had left over warm milk and help herself. Next, she carried her glass of milk and went to where her daughter was seating, and sat down close to her while still smiling at the girl. Violet can only smile since she was in the mood to do so before sipping her warm milk, and then gave a nice burp to kill the silence from each other.

"So you're having trouble sleeping?. Well me too since I have a slight case of insomnia." Mel told her when drinking her milk.

"Me too. I get like that when I'm not comfortable while sleeping." Violet told before resting her left cheek with her fist.

"Huh, small world. So uh, did you enjoy yourself yesterday?. I was the one to had the place paid for while Helen on the other hand takes full credit." Mel rolled her eyes about it and promised to get her lover back for doing so.

Violet slowly smiled knowing her mom can do something like this to tease someone, and then later on surprise them with tickles as a way of apologizing to them. Mel already had that trick from Helen when they both were secretly dating back in highschool, as she recalled her taking credit for the whole work on their partner project or even purposely steal her peach cobbler from her tray in the cafeteria. Not that she was upset or complaining, it was just one of the things that she loved about Helen and never wanted it her to change for anything. The two drank silently and drunk their dairy before talking some more, as this this Violet's idea of the two staying a little bit longer. Mel was surprised to see this side of Violet and guessed that it must be the slight insomnia, and to get take the whole thing as an advantage to achieve the goal that she wanted to do with her daughter.

"Do..you...like..me..Vi?. As your mother or a foe?." Mel asked out form the back of her mind.

Violet lazily looked at Mel before yawning nice and big before answering, "Foe."

This dropped Mel's happy emotion and gained disappointment. "Oh, well um, that's fine with me Vi." She told her before getting up to back to bed and have to cry herself to sleep.

"But..I am growing to like you. Like you enough to the point I can call you mom." Violet said not knowing what she just said since she was too tired to care.

Mel gained back her happiness agyerafter hearing and had to get up, and come over to the girl and had to pull her into a hug and lay a kiss on her cheek. "I knew you care about me Vi. And I promise that having lesbian moms would be the greatest thing that you'll ever receive, and I also promise you that I'm going to be the best gay mom that you'll ever be proud of."

Violet can only smile a little bit before lazily lean over to kiss her lesbian mom on the cheek, just before getting right up and slowly walked her way back into her bedroom and go to bed. Mel was left alone filled with great weal as it brought much energy within her, before getting up to put their empty glasses and pot into the sink and clean them later in the morning. Next, she danced her way inside her bedroom and crawled into her bed and laid down, next to her lovable Helen and had snuggle herself up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmmm, what got you so happy M?." Helen moaned with her eyes closed.

"I'm super lesbian gay happy Helen. I'm finally cracking our little Violet into calling me mom." Mel said before seeing Helens eyes open up.

"She accepted our gayness as in she loved the idea of having two mommies?. Did you drug her in the kitchen?." Helen asked before getting a playful slap in the arm from Mel.

"No silly she's warming up to me. I'll give it about the whole time that we're here at the beach, and bet she'll start calling me mom instead of my actually name. I'm surprised that Coraline calls you mom and not Helen." Mel pointed out when looking at the ceiling and just hear the ocean waves singing.

Helen turn her body to face Mel while resting her head on her hand with a sly smile. "That's because Coraline doesn't discriminate lesbian couples plus, she loved me from the moment that we met. Violet is in her hormones mood and so it's going to take a while." She told her when taking her hand off her head and placed on Mels stomach, and begin rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good Helen. I feel like going for one more round with you. That's if your penis is up for my vagina and pussy again." Mel raised her eyebrow when rubbing the very soft member that was covered, by Helen's panties and could feel the pre-wetness from the tip of her penis.

"Don't forget who you're talking to Mel. I am Elastic Girl after all and I can handle my wife's demanded pleasure." Helen told her when getting on top of Mel just before taking her panties off again.

Helen's dick started to already dropping a little bit of her femme cum on Mels stomach, as the droplets were quite cool and sticky to Mel who was grinning from ear to ear. Next, she took out her index finger and dug into Helen's inner penis, and dug out herself a nice sticky creamy femme cum on her finger. Then she stuffed in her mouth and smack her mouth in satisfaction, while Helen was going to do the same when putting her two fingers in Mels pussy and started to to speed up the pleasure.

"Ooooooooo, I'm thinking about putting our breast milks in our daughters oatmeal again." Mel said moaning and groaning when Helen started massaging her boobs.

"Sounds good M. In fact, let's used half of our milks in making them pancakes and waffles. Oh, and fresh toasts as well." Helen moaned insanely when getting her dick suck.

Mel can only mumble her answer since she had her mouth on her wife's penis. She had to call herself a highly lucky woman to be married to Helen, as she treated her like her equal and always invested her time on her no matter how tired or sore after the whole entire day ends. Even Helen can say the same thing about her precious Mel, as she too had the same idea with high interest. And that high interest was marrying her highschool sweetheart.

You could say that she was one lucky married proud lesbian. While Coraline was one proud child for a lesbian couple, while Violet was slowly getting around the same boat as her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things were getting a tad bit boring at the beach house when a huge storm was currently ruining the familys spring break vacation. Such as running out of things to do while waiting for the storm blows over let alone have almost nothing in the fridge except make sandwiches and eat potato chips. However, Helen and Mel was prepared for anything on this family vacation in which was why they told Coraline to pack her and Violet's PlayStation 4 let alone pack a few game boards in case outside was not available. Currently now, both women were in their room with door shut and locked sitting in their bed watching TV while snuggling close to one another.

"You know I was truly am growing on Violet during these two nights ago." Mel said laying a kiss on Helen.

"Oh, really?." Helen looked at her wife with a amused look. "You actually made progress with our little bitch of a daughter?." She said with a slight cough.

"Hey, don't call our child a bitch Helen. Stop being an asshole bitch." Mel moved away to punch her in the arm, said.

The punch actually hurted Helen as she rubbed her now sore arm.

"Damn, don't be upset about it too much. I love my daughter too it's just that I want her to be accepting like Coraline you know?." said Helen before wrapping her arm around her woman.

"She will and I promise you that. Heck, I can help her see me as her second mommy." Mel pointed out with full confidence and a added smile to go with it.

Helen admired her lovers confidence and self esteem as those were one of the things she loves about the women of her life. And she was going to encourage it.

"In that case why not today?. I mean you've been reading the websites on how to turn your stepchild into liking their new parent." Helen snuggle up with her nose to Mels left ear.

Mel stood up with joy and said, "You're right pumpkin!. I should use those tips and use them to my advantage to make my sweet little Violet into calling me mommy!."

Just when her mind was made up she lean forward to quick kiss Helen on the lips before getting out of the bed while still in her grey pajamas, and unlock the door to exit out her room to go love her second daughter. Mel have automatically thought on what to do with Violet as she was highly determine to have that lovely mother daughter relationship. Sure Violet was not a willing person to give in the idea of having lesbian parents like Coraline did with Helen but, like she told her lover before it was going to take time for Violet to come around to loving her second mother. When approaching her kids door in which was cracked halfway open she quietly snoop in to see her daughters on their beds playing Street Fighter, and see how intense the two were on the game when seeing Violet and Coraline sharing the same expression of constipation. Mel have to crack a giggle as she noticed the two were just a like when playing too deep in to video gaming, and thought they were having bowel movement problems.

"Hi, girls!." Mel barged in their gaming with a big lovable smile, said.

"Oh, hi mom." Coraline said before looking over to see what Violet is going to say.

"Oh, hi...ma'am." Violet said with a uncomfortable look before putting the controller down to go check her messages on her phone.

"Well, that little attitude is going to change after I done with her. Man, she looks and act just like my Helen all except the raven hair." Mel thought when entering inside completely and sat down on Coralines bed.

"I'm hoping you two are having fun here while the storm is blowing over." Mel begin with a simple conversation.

"We're sure is mom. Geez, me and Vi are into this game." Coraline took the moment to speed the quickness on the controller, said.

"Yeah so, what do you need from us?." Violet asked, still looking eyes on the screen and not on Mel.

Mel pulled a true none forced smile, "Well actually sweetheart I only need is...you."

Violet stopped everything with her eyes blinking in confusion before turning her head to face Mel, "Uh... come again ma'am?."

"You heard me well enough Vi. I did not stutter my words. I really like to spend the whole day with you in order for us to become more...mommy and daughter."

"Well... that sounds like an awesome idea mom." Coraline said, butting in on the unique conversation.

Violet however thought this is pushing on too many steps instead of taking one step. Sure, she made a liking to Mel but not too much since she strongly still did not approve the 'Lesbian Moms' idea unlike Coraline. However though Mel was not going to give up on Violet and she will make her second daughter love her no matter what plus, finally say official that she can prove Helen wrong about changing Violet was down right impossible. "Fine. If you so desperately want me to hang with you then...so be it. Coraline have fun playing by herself from the time being." Violet said putting her controller down on her half made bed. Coraline waved them goodbye and especially whispered to her mother saying 'Good Luck'. And speaking of good luck, Coraline once again thinking about her good best friend Riley when noticing that she has not called her for the days of break and begun to wonder what her lesbian blond was up-to today.

"Alright let's see how her attempt to make my sister fall heels to her." Coraline said when grabbing her phone to speed dial Riley up.

But only instead she rounded up having herself going straight to voicemail.

"Well damn Riley." Coraline hanged up and just text what she wanted to say and sent it before resuming back to playing.

Riley for that matter have spent her spring break on not playing her favorite game of hockey or hanging out with her parents. No, instead she spent them in her home in her room either watching TV or playing her Xbox one X that she won on a Taco Bell dinner sweepstakes but, currently she was on her laptop separately eating her dried Foot Loops and drinking her plain white milk in a cup with both a straw and lid, and currently on her all lesbian porn account watching girls screwing with one another. She loved to watch girls screwing girls just like her only except that she's still saving her precious virginity for her crush. And that crush was none other than Violet Annie Parr. Like always when watching her dike porn she would put on her headphones and put the volume on the middle, in case either her mom or dad is calling her for assistance and always have her left hand inside her panties for rubbing.

"Man, I always love the cute hot cheerleader captain getting fucked by the schools only star female quarterback sex action. These teen girls know exactly where to touch each other." Riley huffed happily when catching her breath from the overwhelming excitement she's seeing, said.

The video showed the two girl teens in the warm shower covered in nice soap suds after a good handwork nightly highschool Friday night game win, and show the tomboyish quarterback holding the captain of the cheerleaders leg when the two were scissoring their pussys together. Riley slurped down her milk while still having her now warmed hand rubbing her sweet genitals when hearing the cheerleader moaning her little brains out. And it's getting really good when the two kissed and take turns eating each others assholes and telling each other how much they love one another.

"Fuck I wish this was me and my Violet. Gosh, we can be the only hottest dike couple in our highschool!." Riley whispered to herself when imagining herself having her face all in Violet's sweet delicious delicate ass while having her ass gets the same treatment.

Riley always dreamed about herself and Violet living together let alone sleep together, and do what unholy lovers do best without missing any step none what's so ever. She eventually stopped when herself wet and have to pull her hand out to see how soaked it was. Riley felt fatigue everytime she plays with herself and just have to shut her lap, and go straight hours of sleep and dream sexual dreams of herself and Violet like she always does. However. In that big cranium of hers her so called emotional personalities were having a big trouble with Riley's unexpected change and emotion that, neither of the five emotions haven't have a clue on what to do as this was seriously a new job that they can not perform. Sure they've been through a crises before with having all her memories turning into sadness including the happy ones but, manged to fix it all up in the nick of time. But this time this was way over their heads.

Riley's Emotion Subconscious...

The five emotions were like always usually at the emotion center taking orders from Riley's own brain of course but, currently were slightly panicking at the moment. All except for Fear of course.

"T... T... This is absolutely dangerous!. I'm so scared of us not performing what Riley want us to do that we might get doomsday all over again!." Fear biting his finger nails and shaking like as if just got out of a cold pool, said.

Disgust rolled her eyes in disgust while folding her arms, "Will you stop your panic bitching?. Gosh, this stupid situation is so...disgusting to my liking."

"Ah, man, this situation is just so depressing that I think that we can never recover from. Poor us and poor Riley." Sadness said, wiping the cold tears from her face.

"Will all of ya shut the fuck up?!. Talking, worrying, and fucking crying won't fix what's wrong with our boss!. Fucking dum asses!." Anger yelled with his fists up high and his head burning up in flames.

Disgust looked at Anger with bitterness, "The only dum ass around here is you...hot ass. And I don't mean that shit in a good way either."

Anger now pulled up both of his flaming middle fingers, "Up yours bitch!."

Disgust made a click noise in her mouth, "The same goes to you asshole."

The argument continued on with no end or any signs of calmness with the excluding of the fifth member. Joy only stood silently seating down on the bench watching her friends argue without giving any solutions. She was supposed to be the ring leader of the emotions group since she is the one and only positive, happy go lucky thing in Riley's head but, even she can not solve the issue and can not figure out about the leading role for her owners new emotion. "Everyone don't let this mess with us. We can pull together I'm sure and positive we can solve the problem." Joy spoke with her famous positive smile when getting up. All four had stopped their bitter argument and focused on what Joy was saying, and was willing to her out before going right back to argue. "Now...I'm sure that if we put our heads together we can end our little issue in just a single snap!." Joy raised her arms up high with huge grin on her face that made all the emotions instantly smile. Including Sadness!.

**SNAP!**

Now this have made Joy jump up in scare as she was not the one responsible for snapping her fingers nor did the other emotions. They too were shocked to hear a snap noise and just so happened to find it where and who is responsible. There in the dark corner walked out what appeared to be a new emotion that Riley's brain have bring froth and tell she's more than like themselves. Her skin tone is a shade of mixed purple and gold with a pair of matching black half cut T-shirt and long jogging pants, with a matching pair of nice sneakers. In fact the emotions can tell that it was a pair of Jordans that Riley's brain have given this emotion. She had short hair that was standing up on its own and have the same color as her skin plus, what stand out was her seductive red eyes that looked like pure rubies.

She stepped on out fully with a friendly smile towards her new friends and have enough time to cough up to clear her voice up to speak clearly. "Oh, so sorry to give you guys a scare." She begin with her seductive voice of hers.

"Oh, and sorry for my lateness I've been too occupied with preworking in Riley's inner dream in which you guys can see through the big window. Nothing but cute girls down their if I might add."

All five emotions turned around and came up close to the big window that showed Riley's stored memorizes and dreams etc. They looked hard to see what the new emotion was talking about and so far don't see any changes until they looked to the left and saw a brand new section. They saw lights standing out more than anything else in that huge giant area and then the emotions started seeing girls out kissing or doing the '**Thing**' and have to look right back at their new edition of the emotions group. "Okay, who the fuck are you and why the hell did you bring these fucking people?!." Disgust yelled out when marching over to her.

"It's pronounced lesbians. Here let me introduce myself Disgust. My name is Lust or L for short and I'm Riley's new favorite emotion...desire." Lust spoke before turning her attention to the controls.

"Desire?. You mean I'm no longer Riley's favorite anymore?." Joy asked very hurt.

Lust turned back with a smile, "Of course you're still her favorite. All of you are. I'm here because Riley has reached her stage in life where her hormones started kicking in and the chemicals in brain will start to mix up, and brought froth her taste and interest in girls. Or should I say her crush."

When the mention of Riley's crush, Lust have instantly activated current dream of Riley's containing her love interest. "Say what are you up to?." Sadness question with wonder. Lust smiled sexually at Sadness and in return felt worried. "We're going to help Riley enjoy her little wet dream. Anger and Fear why don't you take the rest of the day off and let us girls work our magic?." Lust winked at the only boys and gain blushes from them and couldn't say a single word due to their love struck of her beauty, and just went right along with her suggestion and rest in their rooms leaving only Joy, Disgust, and Sadness alone with the new emotion. "Um, what do you need us for Lust?." Joy asked feeling not safe around her new friend that literally just popped from thin air. Lust softly creased Joys soft cheek with her hand and got a nervousness noise in her throat.

"Stop touching her that's inappropriate!." Disgust slapped Lust hand away from Joy but, did not expect for her to be laughing.

"Hey, don't worry green head I'm not going to take your girl. I'm swinging with blue face here." Lust licked her lips when looking at a now confused Sadness.

Before things can get even more weird, Lust have remembered that she had her special powder in her pants pocket and pulled out her black bag containing the dust. Then she started pouring a good handful of red dust and then turn to Sadness to blow the dust right into her face, and received her to cough a little bit from inhaling the dust. "Hey, what did you blow at Sadness?." Joy asked in high pitched worry until she too got sprayed with the dust and coughed. Lust smiled sexually at Disgust who backed away from close distance with fear on her face but was too late to save herself. The strange smelled dust had hit the three female emotions like a dust storm and coughed like never before and felt at an instant change within themselves. "Say, why did you..." Sadness stopped her words and looked at Lust with an automatic giggle and love look while adjusting her glasses, and walked closer to Lust and place her arms around her. "Mmmm, where have you been all of my life." Sadness asked before Lust smiled and leaned down to kiss the blue woman with her hands on her hips with such rubbing. Disgust looked on in...well disgust as she can not believe she is watching her best friend kissing another girl and enjoying the thing, while Joy on the other hand felt turned on than she have ever had in her whole existence.

Eventually Lust broke the kiss and hugged her new girlfriend and said, "I was just teasing you to wait for me. Did I do a good job?."

"An outstanding job if I say for myself." said Sadness, before snuggling up to her new love.

"Ewww gross!. Alright this have gone on long enough and I'm not going to let you poison my best friend you sick bitch!." Disgust now angry and ready to fight Lust.

Joy looked at Disgust and noticed how nice and big her ass was, and wonder to herself on why she hasn't noticed it over the years and felt horniest within herself. She noticed that Lust was motioning her to explore while Disgust was too distracted to see it since she is too busy running off the mouth. Joy rubbed her chin and smiled differently than she originally does and noticed her feelings for Disgust had just been upgraded from friendship to lovers. "You know something Disgust?. All of this watching those two getting paired up with each other just give me an idea. A happy sexual idea if I don't mind adding." Disgust is now caught off guard with Joys sudden mood and never had the chance to say anything next until Joy pulled her in for a kiss!.

**SMOOCH!!!!!!**

Joy passionately smooched Disgust while having her hands on her nice round ass of hers and kissed deeply like no tomorrow. She broke away from her lips while still looking deep into her eyes as Disgust is love struck in shock and never before thought of tasting the lips of a girl. Let alone never had her lips touching Joys.

Meanwhile Riley was currently moving around in her bed still sound asleep but her hands were all over herself. The hands were going all over her little flat chest and then moving down to her still moist pussy, and had to let out a soft moan of great pleasure as her dreams were strongly on Violet. And then one led to another all four females of Riley's emotion begun to automatically mating with each other. Joy and Disgust had each other on the floor rubbing each others pussy and perform the scissors sex position, and while Lust was on her knees and had her face all inside of Sadness sweet ass as the blue emotion had bent all over the emotions control board and made sure she spread her legs and hope that Lust work her way into her other holes.

"Ah, shit this is awesome!. I never thought I'll have my own ass being eaten by another woman. Awesome for the second time!." Sadness screamed out in a happier tone and that's a true damn shocker.

"Same here girl I can't believe I've never thought about fucking my best friend before!. Oh, thank you Riley for swinging this way!." Joy yelled in pure pleasure before realizing her pussy is pouring wet and begin to drip with combination of Disgusts.

At that moment the two collapsed and fell into a deep sleep while on top of a huge puddle of their own combine sweet liquids. Sadness screamed out when reaching her breaking point and exploded girl cum and passed out cold. All was left standing was Lust who let go of her new friends arms and looked over her work to see how much she accomplished. She remembered her top goal of being here and sure is going to make sure that Riely is going to be happy and feel loved by the girl she wanted to be with. "Hmmm, based upon my research in her brain she has two girl crushs." Lust told herself before gently picking up Sadness to her room and kissed her good dreams on the cheek, and did the same with the other two before going back to the controls and started going on brain search and pulled up the two girls. One was sweet Violet Annie Parr and the other is a superhero by the name of Invisible Girl who is one of the superhero members of the Incredible Family. Along with that it contained a memory video of the time Riley have seen her on tv for the first time and also on live Instagram video of someone filming her when fighting crooks at the bank robbery. "Huh, I see a connection between the two girls but cannot put my finger on. Based upon her love level for each girl its the same percentage but, I don't think Riley doesn't know who to be with. No girl deserves to go through this confusion." said Lust while searching more and only discovered that Riley herself is on the hunt on finding Invincible Girls secret identity and have the opportunity to confess her love to the female teenage hero. "Don't worry Riley it's my job to make sure you're happy. Plus, make sure you become a full fledged lesbian." Lust told herself before shutting off the search net and begin working into her brain and body chemicals to encourage them to start breast development, and hope that her new tits will catch the attention of Violet or Invisible Girl.

Now Riley begin to wake up from her sexual dream and went to check on her phone and see that Coraline called and texted her a few times, and went to responding back hoping her best friend is alright at the beach and nothing tragic has happened. "Coraline?." Riley spoke first when hearing her best friend say hello. "Riley I've been calling and texting you. Please don't be mad at me for not helping you get hooked up with my sister. Violet is not into girls since..." Coraline trailed off when looking to find a new game to play to keep her busy.

"Since your mom and her mom hooked up and got married. To be honest it was going to happen in the near future since the two did dated each other in highschool and haven't seen each other until their class reunion. You've told me that before when you told me the news that mom is marrying her childhood and highschool sweetheart. Violet is going to be a tough case to break but, I know she's a yuri girl on the inside and needed to come out and be with me. Because I have another girl crush and she looks really cute and strong." Riley said blushing as she really loves a girl in hero tights.

"Oh, really now?. Whose the lucky girl?. Is it Carley our schools cheer captain or that asian girl named Yui in our art class?. I think you and Yui would hit it off cutely." said Coraline after finding her mortal Kombat game and begin putting the disc in.

Riley chuckled at the thought of her dating the cute asian but only sees her as a friend and not a lover, "No, it's Invisible Girl from the Incredible Family. I have pictures of her all over my room and phone and wish I could just touch her lips with mine, and just let her know that someone loves her and being her spoiled girlfriend. But, I still want Violet tho."

_"If only Riley knew that Invisible Girl and my sister are the same people. Man, it is a darn shame that I can not tell anyone that I'm related to a super."_ Riely thought to herself before telling Riley, "Well, in order to do that youll have to ask her out on a date. Sure at first she's going to beilve it's a friend hangout but...it is a start."

"Yeah, and I'm willing to start from their. Hey, Coraline you don't mind if we talk later?. I'm a bit tired from doing some exercise and need rest." Riley said lying due to not wanting to tell her best friend that she was got done fingering off on yuri porn.

"Sure!. I'll call you when me and my family head back home friday." Coraline said before saying goodbye and set her phone down on the bed, and then begin playing the game and grinned like a nut without even realizing that her conversation between her best friend was spyed on.

There after finished ease dropping on her daughter stood Helen who didn't mean to be spying on her childs conversation but, she learned new information concerning about Riley and her love interest in her birth daughter. "So, I guess my little girls charisma is working their magic. Hmph, like mother like daughter." Helen said to herself before chuckling and made her way to the kitchen to prep dinner. That was the idea until she found both Mel and Violet in the kitchen prepping chicken tenders for tonight's meal, and can not believe that Violet was having a crack at learning to cook. "Hi, my little bean bun. Hungry?." asked Mel when placing half the chicken tenders in the big clear container. Helen folded her arms and said, "Yes but, I was planning on cooking tonight. It seems that you and your junior chef are taking care of things."

"Well, Mel thought the best way for me to bond with her is get our hands dirty in the kitchen. After we write a list of things that we both like and dislike before sharing with each other, and learned we have loads of common things. It was fun mom." Violet said having a small smile on her face.

"I'm making progress." Mel whispered to Helen and smiled when Helen slapped her ass. Loud enough for Violet to hear who in which she winced at the hearing of it and was glad that she didn't see it due to having her hands in the sink rubbing spices on the meat.

"It's a start Mel. Even though she's still calling by your first name and not by mom. Sad progress." Helen said sticking out her tongue.

Mel smirked devishly and went up to Violet and pulled the teen into a lovely hug, "Mommy loves you Violet. Even though you call me by my government name."

Helen watched to see what is going to happen and see what her wife is up to since she did have a nack of proving her wrong. And her hunch was right when not only she was correct but, she also saw Violet wrapped her arms around Mel and hugged her tight. "Love you too Mel. Can I go back into my room and play with Corlaine?." the teen asked like a child would ask of it's mom. Mel broke the hug and looked at her beloved daughter, "Why of course sweetheart you may go. I call you when dinner is ready."

Mel let go of her and place a kiss on her cheek while Violet did the same to her as it shocked and surprised the fuck out of Helen. Soon as Violet walked out of the kitchen, Mel place her hands on her hips and said smirking with an eyebrow rasiesd, "Looks like you're going to be pleasuring me tonight. Oooooh, I can not wait to dig my hand up your nice ass and make you squirt like a water gun. In both holes at that."

Helen sighed in deafeat and walked towards her woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're a real piece of work Mel. A true master of getting things done even though your big butt is a garden catalogue editor. A very constant busy garden catalogue editor at that." she told her before giving each other kisses on the lips before french kissed until their breaths are needed to breath. "Now, when I'll get busy with you in bed or on the floor?. Either way there's going to be girl cum everywhere especially you're going to explode shadbase cum." said Mel.

"I see you've been watching porn. How do you know about that word?." Helen asked with such curiousness.

"It's the same as futanari Helen. Now,just because we're in our thrites that doesn't mean we should not know what's going on in the young generation." Mel said when playing with her womans hair.

"After dinner baby. I'm going to need all my strength before you start draining every ouch of juices in my womanhood and balls. And you know you love it when you make me release so much. Remember our class reunion?." Helen asked with a sex grin.

"Oh, shit don't remind me Helen Bear!. Good memories no less. Since that day we've begin creating our affairs and got caught at the end." Mel nodded at that memory, said.

Helen pulled her wife into a gentle hug and sniff the sweet aroma fragrance of sweet honey. "But, it was all worth it at the end. We've bacame married and made this dream family of ours into a reality."


End file.
